1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel drive unit to drive wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel drive units for driving wheels of a utility vehicle such as a forklift in which a reducer mechanism is built are known. Some wheel drive units having such a structure are configured such that a wheel hub to which a tire is attached is arranged outside the reducer mechanism. FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of the wheel drive unit described in WO00/36317. A housing 9 of the wheel drive unit is fixed to a flange C by a bolt B. The flange C is fixed to a vehicle (not shown) by a bolt inserted through a bolt hole D. A planetary gear mechanism E embodying a reducer and a disk brake 6 are accommodated in the housing 9. A wheel (not shown) is tightened by bolts A to a hub 12 located farther away from the vehicle than the unit. The hub 12 is joined to the unit via a spline formed on the inner circumference of an output carrier 11 and is axially fixed by a bolt F.